Spring Time's Hope
by kAwAii Inu 2
Summary: Kagome realizes what she truly is. What will happen when Inuyasha finds out, or even Kouga? pairings: KagInu MirSan & maybe more! Rated M for lemons,language,& violence
1. The Question

A/N: This is my first, so go easy on me!

Disclaimer: Keh… I don't own Inuyasha… I don't really own anything. Just this plot and stuff…

**Spring Time's Revelation**

Chapter 1

The Question

It was a warm spring day in Kagome's time. Inuyasha had decided to stay in her time because he was confident that she wouldn't keep her word and come back three days later, as her usual promise is. It already happened a few times before. Last time, Kagome said she'd come back two days later, but on the third day, Inuyasha found her with her friends at the park. Along with her three favorite friends, Hojo was also there.

Flash Back

Hojo was sitting next to Kagome on the swings. He was hiding something behind his back.

"Hey Kagome? Um… you know, I've been thinking."

Kagome turns her face towards Hojo with a pleasant smile plastered onto her face. She knew what he was going to say, or at least she thought she did.

"What is it Hojo?"

Hojo starts to turn beet-red. "W-W-will you go o-o-out with me? I mean, if you d-d-don't want to… I'll understand."

Kagome gave herself a mental pat on the back. She felt so smart! "Well Hojo, you're a sweet boy-" Kagome suddenly stopped mid-sentence because there was movement in the bushes. She peered closely at two white specks barely showing above the bush. She smiled at herself, but Hojo just interpreted the smile as a good sign she was going to accept. Kagome looked back at Hojo and continued, "and I think that maybe if we go on a date together for one day, I'll see if you're a good enough man for me." Hojo couldn't believe his ears. "REALLY! WellsinceyourgoingtobemygirlfriendIthinkyou shouldcometomyhouseandseewhatit'slike!Thenwecouldgotothemovies,ohandwhatmoviesdoyouliketowatch?Ilikehorroronlywithagirlsowecouldsnuggleupbut…"

Kagome just stared at him. She knew he was going to go on and on, and on, and on, and well, you get the point. Then she looked past him at the bush again. The plan had worked! She saw Inuyasha squatting behind the now-trampled bush with a gape so big, she could have sworn he had dislocated his jaw to be able to do that. Then, with a quick move, he pounced on Hojo and screamed "HOBO-" Kagome corrected him with simplicity. She knew he never got the name right. She also knew that he _was_ never going to even **try** to get it right. "His name's Hojo".

"WHAT EVER! HOJO, YOU DID NOT JUST DID WHAT I THINK YOU DID!"

"What did I do!" Hojo got so scared at this sudden movement and…

"Um… Hojo? Why are your pants wet?" asked Ayame. She had a quizzical look on her face.

Hojo turned red and looked at Kagome to just see her stifling her laugh, but she couldn't hold it in, so she burst out on the floor. Hojo then turned back to Inuyasha who started sniffing the air. He thought to himself, "_What is this smell…its wet… is it Kagome? Is she crying again?"_

He turned over to Kagome. "_Yes, she is crying but only out of laughing too hard._" It couldn't be Kagome then. Inuyasha turned back to Hojo. _"Oh Kami, please don't tell me…"_ He knew the scent was strange, because it started to **reek**… not **smell **bad. He looked down towards Hojo's pants. He just stood there, dumfounded in that position for a while. Hojo laughed nervously. "Hehe… will you please tell me why-"

A sudden movement made him stop. Inuyasha leaped away with a hilariously disgusted look on his face. He turned to Kagome, holding his nose as tightly as he could. Since Kagome was laying down on the ground, her shirt had ridden up a little bit to show some skin. Inuyasha had a hint of pink on his cheeks before saying, "Kaome! Come on! We ave to o! You promised me oo days. It's the fourth day now!" Kagome just looked at him like he was crazy. "What did you say Inuyasha? Would you let go of your nose so I can understand you?"

He just grabbed Kagome and ran to her house, leaving Kagome's three friends and Hojo behind.

End Flashback

Inuyasha followed Kagome to a few shops with that flashback in his mind. They were in a candy shop. A few workers welcomed them and asked if everything was alright. Kagome answered for them saying they were just looking. Inuyasha keh'd after muttering a few incoherent words at Kagome. Kagome just looked back at him and smiled because he was wearing her favorite pink trucker hat that had "I Heart You" on the front of it. Kagome asked "What are you thinking about?"

"Keh. Woulnd't you like to know?"

"As a matter of fact, I would! For the past few days, you've been acting like there's a stick up your ass! Just tell me what's going on!"

Inuyasha gave a low warning growl at her. "I don't **HAVE** a stick up my ass! Besides, if there **WAS** a stick up my ass, I would have taken it out by now because it'd be a sensation that I don't really care for! Anyways, what about that Hobo guy? Did you go out on a 'date' with him? What's a date anyways? Is it something special?"

Kagome blushed at his simplistic mind. "Well, no. I did not go out on a date with HOJO. Besides, I only said that to make you get out of your hiding place. Come on Inuyasha! Its been over a week now. Just drop it."

"No I'm not going to 'drop it' until **you** tell me what a 'date' is and until you promise me you won't ever go seeing that guy again!"

"Fine! You want to know what a date is? Let me see…" She thought about it for a while. She didn't know how to explain it. She just knew how to _do_ it.

Inuyasha looked at her with a 'Well?' kind of look.

She just looked back at him and blushed. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain it. I just know what to do." Inuyasha looked at her like she was stupid. "Well, then show me!"

Kagome blushed deeply. Wondering if Inuyasha would actually mind it if they went out on a date together. So, being the outgoing girl she is… "D-do you really want to go out on a d-date with me? I-I mean-"

"Would you stop stuttering and just say it!"

Kagome gave him a mean, but not angry glare. "Fine! If we're going to go on a date I have to know something!"

A complete silence took over.

"Um…Inuyasha… I've been wondering for a while now… do you really like me?"

"Obviously I do! Or else I wouldn't be here right now by you! I mean, if I _didn't_ like you, I'd be back in my time with Sango and the gang!"

Kagome blushed before saying, "I mean, do you… you know… _like_ me. I mean… like… likelike me..?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was from Venus. Heck, he didn't even _know_ where Venus is or even **what** Venus is. O well, he used it in his mind because he had heard it on tv once. "What do you mean 'like like'. Would you stop using 'like' so much!"

Kagome had enough of his simplistic brain. She thought being around him too much was bad for her because his brain-waves would one day reach her brain and kill off some brain cells she had. She then burst out pretty loudly, "YOU ARE SOOO STUPID! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?"

Inuyasha had to cover his poor little ears and yell back, "IF I KNEW WHAT WAS COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, THEN I WOULD HAVE ANSWERED YOU BY NOW!"

Kagome got quite furious by now and tried to make the stupid question as simple as she could...

"DO YOU LOVE ME, INUYASHA?"

Oops… too loud… Everybody in the store heard it. Scratch that, everybody in Japan heard her question. She couldn't help but blush and stare at Inuyasha, who just stared right back at her. Everybody in the store looked at Inuyasha, expecting an answer…

A/N: Hehehe… this is a MILD cliffy. . Please please please please REVIEW! They can be good reviews, and they can be bad ones. But, please make the bad ones 'smart' enough so it could help me make my fics better. Thank you! I hope you liked my first chappy eva!

Kawaii Inu!


	2. Lovely Young Women

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Don't forget to make your New Year's Resolution! Mine is to make better, faster fanfics! Oh, and on the first chappy... i mis-typed the title in the chapter! sorry guys! the fic is called SPRING TIME'S HOPE. Enjoi!

Disclaimer: Keh… I don't own Inuyasha… I don't really own anything. Just this plot and stuff…

* * *

_Last time on Spring Time's Hope…_

_"DO YOU LOVE ME, INUYASHA?"_

_Oops… too loud… Everybody in the store heard it. Scratch that, everybody in Japan heard her question. She couldn't help but blush and stare at Inuyasha, who just stared right back at her. Everybody in the store looked at Inuyasha, expecting an answer…_

* * *

Chapter 2

**_Lovely Young Women_**

Inuyasha stood in front of her. His warm vanilla sugar golden eyes looked into her chocolate milky eyes. Everyone was quite. Kagome, even with her human ears, could her Inuyasha's heart beat. It started going faster. Inuyasha listened to his heart, and Kagome's. They seemed to match, beat for beat. Pause for pause.

His mind was racing. He didn't know what to do, yet he did. He needed to answer her. He needed to say yes. His brain told his mouth to respond. It wouldn't. It was frozen.

Kagome was still waiting. _Oh, Kami! I knew this was a bad idea. Now, he's probably going to not say anything and walk away. _She looked around and saw everyone staring at Inuyasha. _Why did I have to do it in the store. Now I'm going to be humiliated in front of everybody! Please kill me now!_

So, according to her wishes…

"EVERYBODY, HANDS UP!" The voice came out of no where. Inuyasha snapped out of his abnormal-ness. He then realized someone had come into the store without him noticing. This never happened before.

The man was in black. Inuyasha looked at the guy and wondered _Ok, he's in black. Kagome once told me that guys in all black with a black mask on are bad. Is this one of them? Wait… what's that shiney thing he's holding up. It's not black. It's silver. Oooh.. shiney…_

Kagome looked at the guy, then looked at Inuyasha. She guessed he must have been in a daze. Then, it happened.

The guy fired, aiming for Inuyasha. Inuyasha snapped out of it in a snap. He jumped away, the bullet barely scraping his left arm. Kagome screamed. Inuyasha looked around, seeing that there's more men in black. He tried to find Kagome, but couldn't. All he could do was hear her screaming, but from where. He looked around everywhere. No Kaogme.

_Shit! Where is she? Gotta find her…_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_Where am I? What happened? Oh yea! I was screaming, but what for..?_

She looked around and saw that she was being carried. She felt something on her mouth. It was covering her mouth. Then she remembered she was being kidnapped. But why?

_KAMI, I HATE BEING A GIRL. I'm so useless. So weak. Inuyasha… where is he? What happened to him?_

She wanted to scream out for him, but her screams were insignificant since they were muffled.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

He heard a scream that wasn't loud. Sounded like it was all muffled up. _That must be Kagome. Nobody else was taken away! _He tried to run after her, but was blocked by more men in black.

"I said, hands UP, boy!"

Inuyasha just growled at the man…no. That was definitely a feminine voice. It was a woman. Still, he bared his fangs and claws at her. _Come on ,even humans aren't this dumb. I bet she'll get the hint that I'm not defenseless. _

Then again, maybe humans are stupid. "Tokaya, Samihari! Please take good care of this young demon and make sure he doesn't get to the girl."

Two women in haori's like Inuyasha's came up to him. "Yes ma'am! Leave it to us. We'll take good care of him."

Simultaneously, they took their swords out from their sheaths. "Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit… Or maybe, just a tad." Evil laughs protruded from their mouths. Fangs grew out to a length that Inuyasha couldn't comprehend. At least not in his hanyou form. Their claws came out. Yet, they weren't like Inuyasha's. They were… metal?

Inuyasha simply looked in what seemed to be awe and horror.

"Tokaya, let me try him first." Said the girl in the pink haori.

"Ok, fine Samihari. But please leave him alive enough for me to have a little fun too!" Said the girl in the sky blue haori.

Samihari looked back at Tokaya and gave her a full smile, flashing all her teeth and two fangs. "Will do!"

Then, Samihari looked at the hanyou and growled "Don't be afraid of me, hanyou. Show me all you've got!" and then lunged at Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: hehehehe…. I'm evil, aren't I? always a lil cliffy to keep ya going! Well, until next time my little readers and reviewers! PS: PLEASE _**REVIEW**_! i wanna know how much u guys like it and how i can make it better! 


	3. No Escape

A/N: I hope you guys will like this chapter! I promise to add more fluff later! Please review!

Disclaimer: Keh… I don't own Inuyasha… I don't really own anything. Just this plot and stuff…

* * *

Last Time... 

Then, Samihari looked at the hanyou and growled "Don't be afraid of me, hanyou. Show me all you've got!" and then lunged at Inuyasha.

* * *

Ch. 3

No Escape and No…Panties?

Kagome was still in the midst of screaming until she heard the utter laughs of some evil people. Well, she assumed they were evil because they were obviously the ones that had tied her up and muffled up her screams. And to prove it, they were in black with masks. They were laughing at her attempts at screaming. It was quite embarrassing for her actually.

"Take her to the van, Ichimaru!" said someone.

Ichimaru nodded. "Yes ma'am. When we get back, will I have the privilege to take care of her?"

Kagome looked at Ichimaru. He wasn't wearing any black articles of clothing. Only a purple kimono with a bow tied as a sash. It seemed as if he was… gay? To Kagome, he looked like an overgrown rat. That was quite amusing on her part.

The woman who had given the order laughed evilly and turned to Kagome. She started walking towards her. Kagome felt quite defenseless because she was lying on the back of an open doored van with her school cloths on. On top of that, she was tied, muffled, and wasn't wearing panties! Oh, the horrors of the world! _What else could go wrong in this miserable world! Nothing! Exactly, because everything already has gone wrong! Everything I tried to do proved futile._ Or so she tought…

She started squirming around, trying her best to escape and run to Inuyasha. After a while of that, she felt the knot binding her feet get looser. Just one more tug, then…

"Ah… I see my servant's knot proved none too useful. Well then, we'll just have to fix that. Ichimaru! Get the servant who tied this knot, now!"

"Yesss, Chiisen!" Ichimaru quickly left and came back with the servant in tow. "Here is the servant girl! What would you like me to do with her?"

"Kill her." Replied a satisfied Chiisen. "You may do so as you see fit. So long that in the end… she is dead."

Kagome looked horrified. _How could she do that to anyone! All the servant did was not tie this knot too well! Oh Kami... this is my fault isn't it! Still, even if I had stayed put, I wouldn't be closer at going to Inuyasha!_

Ichimaru smiled, showing his two large front teeth. "Thankssss, Chiisen!" Ichimaru looked at the frightened servant girl. He stepped forward and crouched down low. "This is going to be fun!" He took the girl and put her right beside Kagome. All Kagome could do was watch in horror as Ichimaru pulled off the girl's kimono and ran his fingers up her legs. He spread them open and took in the scent. Everybody just watched and chuckled. Kagome looked like she was about to puke.

Ichimaru nuzzled the girl's womaness. The servant girl started to cry. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT! How could you do such a thing to this poor girl! What did she do wrong? Just because of a stupid knot, you go and harass the girl!" said Kagome through tears and sniffles. She hated it when girls were being taken advantage of.

Ichimaru frowned and looked at Chiisen. Chiisen looked around and sighed. "I'm sorry Ichimaru, but I think it's best if you kill this girl right away. Besides, don't you want to save it for that girl? I do think she will be more significant than that little servant. Remember where her blood is from?"

Ichimaru whined, "But…ugh. FINE!" He took out his knife and dug it right through the servant girl's private and right to her heart.

Kagome screamed. She didn't want to look. It was horrifying. Ichimaru backed away with a discontented look on his ratty face. _This isn't real! This isn't real! Oh, Kami! I even heard the girl scream! Her blood splattering on my shirt…! Please don't let this be real!_

Chiisen started walking over towards Kagome. Her mind was racing. She thought about all the horrible things this woman and Ichimaru could do to her. She then remembered something her mom had taught her to do.

**_Flashback_**

"Oh honey! Is it another one of those horrid nightmares again?"

"Yes mommy! I can't get them to stop! It all seemed so real!" said a seven year old little crying Kagome. Her mother sad down and cradled her little treasure. "Well, if anything bad ever happens again, you can scream for me and I'll be there to help you."

"Really mommy? Do I have to scream loud?" asked a shaken, squeaky voiced Kagome.

"Only if you want to! Besides, I thihnk it would be better if you did because mommy's old ears can barely hear anything anymore." She laughed as Kagome smiled and giggled.

"Mommy, last time in my other nightmare, I had lost my voice!" Kagome looked at her mom, searching for an answer. Kagome's mom thought for a minuet…

**_End F.B._**

The woman was right beside Kagome now. She looked at the woman in horror. _Oh Kami! What did my mother say after that! Grr… think Kagome, think!_

**_Short F.B.  
_**

Kagome's mom thought for a minuet. "Well, you could just shut your eyes and count to ten while thinking of someone to save you. I bet someone will come. I know that because everybody loves my little girl and nobody wants to see her hurt."

**_End of Short F.B._**

_Finally! Ok… let me see if that works…_

She closed her eyes and started counting to ten in her head.

_1…_

She heard the woman take a step closer.

_2…3…_

She heard the woman give a small chuckle…

_4…5…6…_

She heard people starting to surround her.

_7…_

She heard an unfamiliar scratching noise.

_8…_

She felt a strong gust of wind blow against her face.

_9…_

She heard birds chirping in the distance.

_10…_

Kagome took a peek to see if it was still true. She found out that…

1. She was now surrounded by people in black and a funny looking gray haired man/rat. _Oh, its just Ichimaru._

2. She felt something very close by. Something against her neck to be more precise. It felt cold, sharpy, and deadly.

3. Her skirt was now flipped up enough for more of her legs to show. _Thank Kami its not far enough up to show my underwear-less self._ Though, it was far enough to get her embarrassed.

Kagome didn't want to end up flashing anyone so she gave another attempt at talking. "Um… Chiisen? Will you please pull down my skirt a l-"

"That's enough talking out of someone who is not supposed to be talking at all. Besides, I think my friends like it when your skirt is like that… Oh, and yes. They are mostly… 'girls', so to speak." Chiisen gave an evil chuckle. Everybody smiled under their masks. Then there came a whole lot of menacingly girly yet gruff chuckles from everyone.

Kagome gave a small gasp of (yep… you guessed it!) horror!

"So, when will the fun start, Chiisen?" came a girly-gruff voice from beside her.

"Soon enough, friend. Soon enough…"

* * *

A/N: BAHHAHAAHAHAH! Is that a better chapter? Or is that just… sick? Hm… do you guys want this to be more… fluffy (inukag), more abuse (violence), or more different abuse (like what Ichimaru did to the servant)? Or all of it together? Anyways! Please please please review! 

wuvv

muah!


	4. Kimonos and Rage

A/N: baah! Sorry guys.. I really don't know how to spell inuyasha's sword's name so give me some slack there! Anybody care to share how to spell it? i believe its Tetsuiga... hehe.. im off right..?

Anyways, have a good time reading this chapter! I had to make a rough copy for chaps 3-4 cuz… well, I just think its better if I make a rough copy first.

**Reference Time!**

**Check out my friend's fanfics cuz they're like... better than mine! **

**Pen name: **Psychotic-Religion

**If you can't find her like that, then try this:**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) u (slash) 952335**

please chek it out!

* * *

Last time... 

"So, when will the fun start, Chiisen?" came a girly-gruff voice from beside her.

"Soon enough, friend. Soon enough…"

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**Kimonos and Rage**

**_Now back with Inuyasha..._**

Inuyasha noticed Samihari lunge at him, so he dodged left to avoid it, only to stumble into a few citizens who decided it was best to lay on the floor in the fetal position.

_Shit. Stupid humans! Can't they just leave! If they would **think **just for a moment, they wouldn't get injured. Jeez, I wonder how small their brains really are! Damned humans. At least I'm lucky enough to have a bit more demon in me than human. Figures! Least I woulnd't act like these stupid moron hu-_

he was cut off from his thoughts as Samihari came from above, intending to slash Inuyasha in half. Inuyasha leaped away snarling, only to leave the little girl defenceless on the floor. (he had stumbled into her earlier) She screamed as she felt something sharp slice into her. Blood splattered everywhere. The people around her screamed as they got wet with her blood. Samihari just laughed as the little girl got slashed in half by the downward cut. He stood, mortified as he looked at the girl. It kept replaying in his head. The scream. The blood. The evil laugh.

"Damn you bitch! How could you just kill an innocent girl like that! I'm your opponent, not these humans!" Inuyasha fumed with anger and resentment.

Samihari and Tokaya both laughed. Samihari licked the blood off of her blade. That made Inuyasha's stomach uneasy. "Woops… I must have let my sword slip."

Inuyasha growled out of fury. All the people in the shop started crying or whimpering. "Everybody in here, get OUT NOW! This place is too dangerous!" All civilians looked up and ran out. An old man behind Samihari got up and started wobbling away, until he tripped and was destined to land on Samihari, but she sidestepped and decapitated his head with one easy flow of her sword. The old man's head flew across the room and rolled forward into Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha looked down to see the old man's face facing him. Inuyasha's eyes flickered crimson red. He had to control is anger or else there was no knowing what he might do when he got done with Samihari and Tokaya.

Inuyasha drew out his tetsuiga "Why are you doing this to them? What do you want from me?"

"It's not **you** we want. It's the girl. Seemingly enough, we already have her." And with that, she ran forward and jumped, bringing down her sword. Inuyasha blocked it and took a sideways slice at her. She jumped backwards, but still got cut. It sliced through her kimono and barely scratched the surface of her skin. She bled out just a little. Samihari frowned a little. "You know, mutt… your going to pay for that with your blood. That was my favorite kimono." As quickly as he had sliced her, the wound started to bubble up and heal itself. _Damn! How am I going to kill this wench now? There has to be a way…"_

Tokaya looked around quite bored, then looked back towards the van. She heard a voice call out to her. "Hey sis! It's almost time. We have to hurry." Samihari frowned. "But I haven't even gotten to play with him yet. This is so… dull…"

"You can play with him later! We have to go now." Said Tokaya. She seemed to be the older of the two.

"Wait! Where's Kagome! Why did you take her! Where are you hiding her? Did you do anything with her?"

"Too many questions for a mutt. Do you think we should tell him where we're going to take her, Tokaya?" asked Samihari.

"Oh, don't worry about her. We haven't killed her if that's what you mean. She's more useful to us with her blood still flowing. Well, she's not going to die anytime soon… unless the plan goes faster than normal. After that, we're going to have a little fun time with her! That's when you should start worrying." Tokaya laughed, showing her fangs. "Anyways, to make this a little more interesting, we're brining her to an island to the east. Come find us and you'll get your reward." Tokaya smiled.

Samihari went over to her sister to lick her cheek. Her tongue split at the end. "By the time we're though with her, she'll be more appreciative of having a man around. That means she'll probably stick to you for a long time afterwards. That is… if she lives to tell the story." Sinister laughs came from the two as Tokaya faced her sister. Soon enough, both were touching each other and kissing lips.

Inuyasha stood stock still, disgusted by what he saw. A dark cloud poofed around the two and they were gone, just like that. Then he heard a van start and drive off. Without a second thought, he chased after the van.

* * *

A/N: hehe.. i luv cliffy's, donchu? i'm sorry my chaps are short, but at least i update quite quickly! well, tell me wacha think! hate it? love it? want more if it? tell me! 

wuvv

meee!


	5. Sob Story

A/N: Hey! Sorry took a while to get this chapter in. School starts tomorow and I swear I'll make the chapters longer! Though... it may take a while for them to be out! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chappy! Please tell me what you think and also tell mehow you want me to make this a better story!

* * *

_Last Time..._

_Inuyasha stood stock still, disgusted by what he saw. A dark cloud poofed around the two and they were gone, just like that. Then he heard a van start and drive off. Without a second thought, he chased after the van._

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Sob Story**

The last thing Kagome remembered before being slammed against the inside of the van was being yelled at by Ichimaru for being too… what was it…? She thought hard for a minuet. _Oh yea. For being too beautiful._ That thought had made a small blush creep up upon her face. _Inuyasha had never said anything like that to me before. Urgh… Stupid me. I always forget that he's too shy to say anything like that. Heh… he's too shy to even say 'hi' sometimes._

As the van started speeding up, she heard a loud noise towards what seemed to be the doors to get out of. Sudden light filtered though half of the small holes in the door. The other half was occupied with something…_white?_ Then she heard a familiar voice, "KAGOME! Are you in there?"

"Inuyasha?" came a muffled voice from within.

"Get him off our van, Hiori! Make sure he doesn't chase after the girl so soon again!" yelled Chiisen.

Hiori climbed out of the front of the van (A/N: imagine this 'van' to be like a white escape truck, ya know in the movie things!) and crawled her way to the back where Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha yelped in surpriseand almost lost his grip on the van doors as they went over a speed bump while still speeding. He re-punctured new holes with his claws to get a better grip. "Kagome! If you're in there, please try to open the doors and get OUT!"

More muffled yells came from Kagome. "I'm trying! Just wait a-" Kagome fell onto something groggy and wet. _Eww... what is that?_ She looked very closely at it with the minimal light she was getting through the punctored doors. Asudden scream protruded from her. It was the dead body of the servant girl, and now Kagome got the servant's blood all over herself.

Inuyasha heard the scream. "Kagome! Are you alright? What happend?"

Kagome stiffled a few sobs. "I think so... Inuyasha! I need you... I need you to get me out of here please!" She started bawling.

Inuyasha heard the urgency and fear in her voice. All he could do was wonder what was wrong and hope that she was alright.

"Please stay calm Kagome! I know you're afraid, but please stay with me! I need to open this lock first..." There came a click and a loud scraping sound then a crash as the lock and the chains on the outside of the doors came loose and fell onto the road. He then ripped off the door. "Kagome! Lets go!" He smiled at her. She smiled back happily even though her eyes were brimming with newunshed tears and her cheeks were swollen because of her bawling. Inuyasha then looked past her and saw the body. His ears dropped visibly. He only then realized a small fraction of what Kagome had to see, and he felt sorry. Kagome looked up and shrieked. Inuyasha thought there was something wrong with him because of her shriek until he felt five sharp, cold metal things slice across his back. He screamed in pain. Kagome could only watch in horror.

Hiori forcefully turned the hanyou around with her elongated claws. That left five beautiful scratches and holes in both of his shoulders. All Inuyasha could do was… turn into a full-fledged demon. He growled and lunged at Hiori, making them both fall out of the van and slam onto the street.

Kagome watched and cried…

Sobbed…

And scream for Inuyasha as he lunged out of the van as his demon self. She watched as they fought on. She watched until they began to shrank on the horizon in the street… still fighting.

Kagome sobbed even harder (A/N: is that even possible..?) and started to rock back and forth while muttering to herself. _This isn't happening…_sniffle _No…_ She whimpered as she rolled onto her side and fell asleep. Silent tears were still pouring down her face even when she was sleeping.

* * *

She woke with a start as she felt like she was soaring though the air. In fact, that is what she was doing until… 

THUD…

She landed. (A/N: haha.. 'Houston, the plane has landed..!')

_Ow! What happened..?Where am I?_

She looked around and saw that she was in what seemed to be a cave with a small light seeping through a tiny hole on the top of the cave. She guessed that she was in a cavern and this is the place she is going to be held captive.

She heard a few chuckles and finally noticed two big bodies with bat like wings standing by what seemed to be the entrance of her part of the cave. "We hope you have a good stay in here. Make yourself comfortable. Who knows how long you could be here."

Kagome shuddered. She didn't like how that sounded and she didn't like their voices either. Then her mind went back to Inuyasha. "How long am I going to be held here? Where am I anyways? **WHY **am I even here!" yelled an angry Kagome.

"As for **why** you are here, you'll just have to find out from Master Chiisen yourself. But be careful, the last _special_ human to have been here had pushed Chiisen a little too far and was skinned alive on a pole… then eaten." It smirked.

"And since you are such a pretty thing yourself, our clan will probably not get tired of you anytime soon. You may even be lucky enough to not be punished before you got eaten. So, as I have said before, find yourself a pretty little corner to sleep in, and make yourself _comfortable_ because you might end up staying for a little while longer than Master Chiisen will have intended…" evil sounding laughs came from both of these…_creatures_.

Kagome gasped and wondered what they had meant by that. She looked back at them and wondered what these creatures really were. She took a guess in her head, then asked, "What **are** you guys anyways?"

They both laughed. All of a sudden, one of hem disappeared and reappeared right behind Kagome. It held her against it's chest and whispered dangerously into her ear, "We are creatures of the dark that really hate the light. We thrive on special blood, not normal blood… to say. Become our enemy, and you shall pay." Then, it disappeared back to where it was standing. The other creature said, "Besides, not all of us are _guys_." With that, they both disappeared into thin air, not to reappear again…leaving a dumfounded Kagome to herself.

* * *

Kagome stood stock still, fearing if she moved, the creatures would reappear again. So, instead of moving her body, she thought about a few things. That is.. a few things concerning a certain hanyou. _What happened to him? Did he wreck the city? What did I do to deserve this…_ All these thought were going through her head, yet she had less concern about those questions than she did for the one that kept bugging her. _Does he love me?_ Kagome started to get anxious and worried. _What if he doesn't? What am I going to do? Will I even be able to live anymore..?_ She yawned and started to get very tired all of a sudden. Not too long after, she was enveloped in a deep slumber.

* * *

"The gas worked, My Lady." Said Ichimaru. 

"Good. Let us follow through with the first part of our plan."

Chiisen smirked and started her walk towards the Miko. A group of the creatures followed her.

* * *

A/N: hehe..

Click the button and you'll get your greatest desires! (um.. jk?)


	6. Surprise

A/N: I know you guys have been waiting, maybe not on the edge of your seats, but still... waiting! So.. w/o further ado... the 6th chapter!

**Chapter 6**

**Half-breeds**

* * *

_"Good. Let us follow through with the first part of our plan." _

_Chiisen smirked and started her walk towards the Miko. A group of the creatures followed her._

_

* * *

_Inuyasha woke up to face a crowd of people hovering over him. They were all gawking and him and whispering to each other. He suddenly got up and jumped away towards Kagome's house. 

When he got there, he was greeted by Souta.

"Hey Inuya-" Souta started saying, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Sorry kid, but I have to go!" And with that, he just rushed over to the well and landed on the other side.

Inuyasha made his way over to the group. Shippou frowned when he noticed Kagome wasn't slung over his shoulder like always.

"Kagome'sindangerandweneedtogetherback!" said an out of breath hanyou.

Miroku just looked at him like he was crazy. "Inuyasha, please… can you go a little slower so we may _comprehend_ what you are saying? All I heard was Kagome and then everything else just blended together as if to make one big word!"

Shippou just laughed. "Wow Inuyasha! I never knew you could talk so fast!"

The hanyou was furiated. "KAGOME'S-IN-DANGER-AND-WE-NEED-TO-GET-HER-BACK!"

Sango gasped. "What do you mean she's gone? Where is she? What happened to her?"

"I don't know where she went! All I know is that she was taken away in this…big white thing that's loud and noisy and runs away really quickly! It's in Kagome's time!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked at each other for a minuet.

"Big white thing?" asked Shippou.

"Loud and noise?" Sango said with a confused tone.

"Runs away quickly….?" Said Miroku with an amused voice. _Now what would run away quickly from Inuyasha? Ha! Maybe there really is something faster than Inuyasha…wow… that's hard to believe._ He didn't say this out loud so as to not bigger Inuyasha's ego.

* * *

Kagome awoke again when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up to see Chiisen and her evil smirk. Her henchmen surrounded Kagome. They all had nasty smiles that sent shivers down Kagome's back. She wondered what they were going to do to her. A second later, Ichimaru came in with something that looked like a needle, except it was quite big. 

"Hello Kagome. I see you've had a pleasant sleep." Said Chiisen.

"What do you want from me?" asked Kagome with wide eyes staring at Ichimaru's needle.

Chiisen looked up as if to think before she looked around at her henchmen. "Do you not realize how precious you really are? Do you even know what we are?"

Kagome looked around again and saw pointy teeth, nasty claws, webbed feet with more pointy claws and… webbing from their sides to their arms? "Are you guys… vampires?"

Every vampire laughed. Chiisen gave a high pitched laugh that really annoyed kagome's ears. "Yes, we are vampires. Yet, we only have lust for special blood, not just some regular human's blood. That is why we captured you. Do you not know that you're special?"

Kagome just looked at her dumfounded. "Um… I guess I just really don't know myself. So… what exactly am I?" She didn't really like the idea of someone knowing her better than herself, and she just had to know what was so special about a high school girl…oh yea, she fell into a well and traveled 500 years into the past and met Inuyasha along with everyone else and starts fighting demons to find the jewel.

Chiisen raised an eyebrow. She hadn't expected the girl to be so… friendly-ish to her by asking a question and realizing her own stupidity. "You, Kagome, have a special kind of blood in you. Do you know what you are?"

Kagome shook her head in a negative fashion. She had no idea what this lady…no… vampire was talking about.

Chiisen was starting to get impatient. "Do you even know that you're not full human?" Another decline from Kagome. "You are a half breed-"

"A WHAT? HALFBREED? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? And all this time I thought I was human!" Kagome blurted out before she could control herself. Everybody was taken back at her sudden outburst.

"Have you ever noticed anything special when someone close to you is in danger? More or less, every time there is a life or death situation you usually save the person. You have a pure soul. You have angel blood in you!" Chiisen said with much desire. The desire was to taste Kagome's blood. _I am the devil that would eventually eat the angel, Kagome._ She said to herself, smirking. All the vampires including Ichimaru drooled while hungrily eyeing Kagome.

Kagome could barely take all this information into her thick angelic skull. I'm half angel? _Wow… and I thought I was a real bitchy devil to my brother and Inuyasha sometimes._ Kagome then looked back up to Chiisen. She thought for a minuet and then asked, "So… I'm half human and half angel?"

"Yes girl. You are that, but I wouldn't be so happy about that fact since you are about to be prey to us hungry vampires. After all, it has been a while since we've eaten an appetizing meal."

"What? No! Don't eat me! That gross! You can't eat me! That's against the rules! You'd go to hell because I'm part angel! And that would mean its very sinful to eat angels! Eww! I don't want to be-"

"SHUT UP BITCH! Your fate is already decided. Just because Ichimaru wants to help himself to you, we will eat you after that night. So, Ichimaru, when will you want her?" Chiisen looked over to a very joyful Ichimaru. She just sighed and rolled her eyes. _I cant believe little things like these amuse this rat._

"Can I do it tonight? I just can't wait!" He glanced over to Kagome. "You're going to have fun with me tonight, or more like I will have fun with this beautiful soft skin of yours!" He laughed and rubbed his hand on her arm. Kagome looked horrified, jumped back and screamed.

Ichimaru faked a taken-back look. "What? Am I really not that appealing to you?"

Chiisen rolled her eyes and answered that for Kagome. "Yes Ichimaru. Even I would not eat you because you're not appealing."

"Aww come on! That just hurt me real bad. A white lie once in a while will do ya good ya know." Ichimaru pouted.

"Who cares as long as you get Kagome?" She smirked and looked at the horrified girl. "I hope you have a night to remember with Ichimaru. We will see you at dinner tomorrow!" With that, all the vampires including the rat vanished into thin air.

* * *

"How do you suppose we get though the well? I thought only you and Kagome could get through!" said Miroku with a sigh. "How are we ever going to save her..." he muttered.

Sango was busy thinking of a way to get through. "I have an idea! Maybe if we were all connected in some way like holding hands, then we could get through with out a problem!"

Everybody nodded their heads and got together. Sango held on to Miroku's and Shippou's hand while Miroku held onto Inuyasha's and Sango's hand and Shippou held onto Inuyasha and Sango. They jumped through with their eyes shut tight. Shippou squealed as blue light enveloped the four. After what seemed like an eternity, the landed on the other side of the well; Kagome's era.

The first thing Miroku, Sango, and Shippou noticed when they got out of the well was how different everything was. Especially the houses and everything else.

"Wow! This is amazing! I wonder why we've never thought of this sooner!" said an excited little kitsune.

Inuyasha wasn't very patient when everyone got off task and wandered around looking at everything. "Hey guys... do you want to save Kagome or do you want to keep enjoying yourselves?" He scowled.

"Alright alright! Where did she go?" asked a lecherous monk that came back to Inuyasha with his lechorus hand searching for something. Sango was right beside him and she noticed has flailing hand. She wondered what he could be doing until she felt something on her ass. She paled increadibly and jumped away to slap him... really hard.

Even as Sango did that, he still kept his smirk in place as if he'd just had the best moment of his life.

Shippou and Inuyasha just sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Follow me! And try to keep up please!"

Sango nodded. "Kirara!" Kirara looked up and transformed.

Inuyasha jumped up on the rooftops while everyone else was on Kirara.

But,they didn't know of the danger lying up above them in the sky.

* * *

A/N: sorry guys.. ive been real busy and after a few weeks of hiatus, ive decided to leanthis more into a love story, not an angsty kind!

Puhleaseeee review! Just be kind to me and press that little button down there with your mouse and say something short and sweet if you'd like! Just please review! YES! IM DESPERATE! lol! i'll update sooner!


	7. Flying Lessons

A/N: So I definetly loved the reviews sent out by my favorite fans...

Thank you so much for your reviews

-staralinga, xXxBrOkEnAnGeLxXx, PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m, Psychotic-Religion, Starangelxviii, swimchiki79, & last but not least,LittleLostKitty

i love you, my reviewers! now w/o further ado.. my story resumes!

Ch. 7

Flying Lessons

* * *

Last time...

Inuyasha jumped up on the rooftops while everyone else was on Kirara.

But,they didn't know of the danger lying up above them in the sky.

* * *

While Inuyasha was off bounding across buildings following what was left of Kagome's scent, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango were all on Kirara up past the clouds. Inuyasha had warned them to make sure they were well above the human's sight or else they would be caught. Shippou was happily chattering nonsense to Kirara as she just purred or growled in response when all of a sudden he heard something really loud coming their way.

"Kirara, do you hear that? It's getting louder and louder! What is it?" Shippou squinted his eyes to see further in front of him.

Kirara slowed down just a bit and tensed up, making sure to be in a quick fighting stance if there was an enemy coming. Miroku leaned forward, putting his head over Sango's shoulder. He was trying to tell Sango something when they both started hearing a faint buzzing sound. Then….

Miroku removed his hand from Kirara's back and started trailing his hand up Sango's leg. Sango shrieked turned around as far as her back would let her and smacked the poor hentai twice across both cheeks. She started yelling at him as he just looked past her at what was coming their way.

It was a huge airplane. Miroku froze. He couldn't yell at Sango to turn around or to hold onto Kirara as she suddenly dived down to move away from the oncoming plane.

The first hint Sango got was when Miroku hadn't looked at her, but past her. She saw his paralyzed look and wondered what it could be. Sango barely had enough time to realize that she had been flung into the air as her faithful companion and friends were shocked as they had plunged towards the ground.

Miroku looked horrified.

Shippou yelled out in terror, "SANGOOO!"

Kirara came to an immediate stop and tried to reach Sango before the plane did.

Inuyasha was bounding along to the next skyscraper when he heard Shippou's scream. He looked up to see Sango… flying?

No, not flying… but falling. He then lunged up as high as he could, up past Kirara, real close to the nearing plane. He caught Sango in his arms and Kirara caught them both. The plane passed by with wide eyed onlookers. Even the pilots wanted to turn around to see who or what it was that caught a falling girl.

Miroku shoved Inuyasha off of Kirara and turned Sango around. "Sango, my dear! Are you alright? Are you hurt!"

Sango blushed a deep crimson as she heard the words 'my dear' come out of his mouth. "No, I-I'm alright."

Miroku let out a sigh of relief. He scooted up forward and held Sango into a tight embrace. "Thank kami you're alright. I was soo scared that you were going to-" He couldn't finish the sentence because a blur of red and silver with two golden specks came flying at him from aside Kirara.

"MIROKU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I could have died! Don't EVER push me off again!" said a flaring hanyou.

"What could I do? You were in my way from going to my dear Sango! Besides, even if you listened to my request of jumping off, you wouldn't have done it." Miroku just smirked at the seething mad hanyou.

Inuyasha jumped back up to Kirara to dump Miroku on her. Kirara growled slightly at the sudden weight change. Shippou just laughed the whole time. Then they continued to search for Kagome as the sun was just beginning to sink below the flat horizon.

* * *

Kagome laid down in her usual corner sound asleep. She was dreaming of Inuyasha and all his glory. A small smile appeared on her face. She always did want to see Inuyasha without his shirt on. Now, she dreamed about it.

Her dream was made short by the sound of sharp claws tapping on the ground. She awoke with a start. Automatically she said, "I'm up! I'm up! Just wait a -"

She finally realized that she wasn't in her room right now and it wasn't morning. It was actually closer to nightfall. A slightly plump, big, furry creature was standing before her with his arms crossed, foot claws tapping. "It's about time you woke up, girl. Just about to be nightfall. Do you want to prepare anything before we get started?"

Ichimaru smirked when he saw her retaliate in shock. "What do you mean? Get started with what?"

Kagome looked really frightened. "What else? A little pleasure for a rat like me is quite rare. Besides, you won't have a half bad memory about tonight. It's not like you'll be having this memory to carry around with for more than… oh say… 16 hours."

She put the two pieces together. _A little pleasure…no more memories for more than 16 hours… is he saying-_

She gasped when the two pieces became one. "N-Noo! You c-can't do that to me. I'm only 16!"

"Oh, isn't that a coincidence? You're only going to live for 16 hours while being 16 years old!" Ichimaru clapped his hands together at his idiotic joke, or so that is what Kagome thought.

"We're going to have so much fun together! Then again, you might not, but I don't care because my lady said I can do whatever I wish with you. So then, let's get started!"

"No! Please, wait! I-I have to… um… get ready for you!" _Yes, that's it! I'll just try to stall him long enough until Inuyasha gets here. I really hope Inuyasha's going to get here in time…What if he's not even alive? No, bad Kagome! Don't try to fool yourself. Inuyasha's out there. He's going to save you. Besides, he's strong enough to handle everything…right?_ She questioned herself for a minuet. Then she shook her head, trying to clear her head away from bad images of a dead hanyou.

"That's a great idea! I love the sexy hair style. Shake your head a little more! It's not crazy enough yet…" He snickered. This is going to be one hell of a night. "Ok, that's enough. I can't stand it anymore. Come here girl!"

Kagome just stood where we was. Ichimaru frowned. "Well, this isn't going to work if you're not even going to be obedient. Fine then, I'll just come to you." He walked over to where Kagome was and grabbed Kagome. She flinched. "W-wait! Isn't this hard floor uncomfortable and the air in here is way to damp. Don't you want to go somewhere better? Maybe we could go outside! The air is crisp enough and the grass is a lot more comfortable than this hard rock floor."

She wished her stalling would help. Kagome watched as Ichimaru nodded slightly and stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Yes, yes. I see your point. Let us go then. Off to the back of this wretched Island."

Kagome halted after she took a few steps. _Island…? Oh kami! How is Inuyasha EVER going to find her if I'm on an ISLAND! Of all things! Ugh… I HATE my life!_

Ichimaru gave her a backwards glance. "Well? What are you waiting for? Death?" He chuckled at himself. "Haha! That was a good one Ichimaru! Maybe you should tell that to the next person who ambles in here!" said Ichimaru to himself.

Kagome just sighed and kept thinking about Inuyasha. All she knew so far was that she was half angel and stuck on an island. _Oh how fun. I've always wanted to stay on an island when I was younger..._ She grinned a bit at her sarcasm.

The whole way to the back of the Island, she didn't even bother looking up once. Kagome had her eyes towards the floor following behind Ichimaru. Her arms were crossed. She shivered involuntarily. It's just that thinking about her past 16 years and thinking of how its going to end in a couple of hours chilled her a bit. She really wished Inuyasha's body was pressed up against hers create more warmth as they did when it was cold.

_Stop it Kagome… all you're going to do is miss him even more._

She sighed.

_When will my hero ever come?_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry guys! I've noticed how short these chapters are! Would you rather have short chapters 2x a week or 1 long one in about 1 week? Please respond!

just a simple task..

you can do it too!

just click the "review" button!


	8. Sorry!

to all my beloved readers, 

im sorry for not updating for such a long time, but i'm planningon how to make my story better!

right now, i am out of the country and i cant really...write down mystories, but i promise when i come back

(2 months) ill keep updating! thank you all for your patience

>>> kawaii Inu 2 

but ya know, you could still press that lovely little button downt there...!

well, enjoy ur summer!


	9. Problems and Saviors

A/N: Hey guys! Well, I figured out a way to upload some more chapters! I hope you enjoy them!

Ch. 8

Troubles and a Savior

* * *

Last time on 'Spring Time's Hope': 

The whole way to the back of the Island, she didn't even bother looking up once. Kagome had her eyes towards the floor following behind Ichimaru. Her arms were crossed. She shivered involuntarily. It's just that thinking about her past 16 years and thinking of how its going to end in a couple of hours chilled her a bit. She really wished Inuyasha's body was pressed up against hers create more warmth as they did when it was cold.

_Stop it Kagome… all you're going to do is miss him even more._

She sighed.

_When will my hero ever come?_

* * *

Ichimaru lead Kagome out many dark passageways and numerous corridors. Kagome suddenly stopped. _Inuyasha… have you already forgotten about me? He must have, or maybe…. No. Well, there could be a chance he really has forgotten and gone with Kikyou. After all, I'm just good as a jewel shard detector. _Ichimaru became irritated. "What are you doing wench?" he asked her. Ichimaru then sighed and said, "Since you're not being obedient, I'll just have to do you right here!" As kagome grew more and more petrified of Ichimaru, he advanced upon her with a sly grin on his face. 

The words finally sank into her thick skull. _He's going to… no…no! He can't! I need to get out, but where and how? Oh kami… I need… I need… oh inuyashaaa!_ At remembering her friend, no… her love, she started tearing. Those small tears finally grew into steady wailing as Ichimaru took her by the wrist. She tried to yank away from him, but failed to do so. Ichimaru threw her down and told her to shut her mouth or he'll shut it for her. Wit this, Kagome grew quite because she saw how dangerous his claws were from a couple inches away. She quivered at his every touch on her school uniform. Ichimaru was playing with her outfit as a cat plays with its food before devouring it, only thing is that rats are usually the cat's food. He felt the top of her shoulders where her sleeves were located and started trailing his way down until he sensed someone's presence in the room. He sensed it was someone with great power. Ceasing his trailing, he turned around and saw a man. "What do you want?"

* * *

As the minuets, which seemed like endless hours, passed the group got close enough to their destination to see how many caverns there were… at least how many hundreds there were on the side Inuyasha was looking at. "You mean to say that Kagome's in **that** thing!" asked a bewildered Shippou to an already annoyed Inuyasha. "Shippou… we've been through this over a million times… I DON'T KNOW FOR CERTAIN, BUT THAT'S WHAT THE WENCH THAT TOOK KAGOME TOLD ME!" A couple more stress marks protruded upon his head. (You know, the ones that look like #) The group was sitting atop Kirara again after a big fight.

**-Flashback-**

"Kirara, land on that building over there," Inuyasha commanded. While flying, he looked around and saw that some people were staring through their office windows at them. "Why are we stopping?" asked Sango. "Look around you. Everybody's staring at us like we're aliens or something." "Well, technically we are," said a wise Miroku. "Whatever, lets just run from here on out." "And how do you suppose we get down? It's not like we can jump from building to building like _somebody_ can," Shippou added.

"That's easy. Come here Miroku! I'll show you how it's done." Miroku walked over to Inuyasha, who was standing by the ledge of the building. "Uhm… what exactly is your-" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the shoulder and flung him off the building. Sango shrieked and ran over to Inuyasha. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" They all watched a flying Miroku get latched onto a flag pole that stuck out of the side of the adjacent building. "MIROKU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I'LL GET YOU DOWN AS SOON AS I DEAL WITH THIS BAKA!" Inuyasha grew pale. Sango had a looming shadow over her eyes and a fiery background. "No…Don't hurt me please! I was just trying to- AHHHH!" Sango had flung Inuyasha hurling towards the same flag pole. It left Shippou and Kirara laughing on the floor.

Miroku looked up to see a flying Inuyasha being hurled towards him. "AAAHHH!" They collided. Reluctantly, Inuyasha's sleeve hung onto the flag pole. "Sorry Miroku! I got a bit carried away there!" "Ha… no harm done! I'll just be hanging loose-" Crack. "Inuyasha… please tell me that was your stomach." Inuyasha was knocked out already (he had swirley eyes!) "Uh oh…" The flag pole snapped in half and Inuyasha went diving downwards with a screaming Miroku on his back. Kirara swooped down to save them before they hit the ground. (Now they both have swirley eyes!)

Sango woke them both up as Kirara brought them back to the top.

After this near death experience, Miroku pleaded Inuyasha to let them ride Kirara. Inuyasha was as stubborn as ever and tried to reason that it would not be good if they got caught riding a flying fire cat by human eyes. Shippou agreed and said "It would have a huge disruption of peace among the human race." Then Inuyasha questioned Shippou how he knew such big fancy words at that age. Shippou said he didn't know. "The girl writing this fanfic put the words in my mouth!" Inuyasha was confused but had a feeling that those reasoning skills he acquired was also being forced into him as well. (Good boy Inuyasha! Want a cookie?)

"I think we have already broadcasted ourselves enough. I bet half of the people in this village have already seen us," said Sango. "Yeah, especially after that stunt you pulled off a second ago," muttered Inuyasha under his breath. "I heard that..." replied Sango with a deadly voice. Inuyasha became rigid. He then relaxed and continued as if nothing happened. "Ah, what the heck. It's not our fault if those dumb humans decide to look up and see us anyways. Besides, let them wreak havoc upon themselves. It won't be our problem."

Sango simply put Inuyasha on the silent treatment.After hearing Inuyasha grant the monk's wish, Miroku became excited.

**-End Flahback-**

Inuyasha sat at the front with Sango behind him. Miroku, who insisted he could behave behind Sango, ended up sitting behind Shippou (who was behind Sango).

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Miroku sighed warily. "Nobody ever trusts me. I'm a monk! I would never do such womanizing addictions such as..." he opened one eye, which was eyeing Sango's behind, "stroking a woman's nice, round, soft like heaven, beautiful as hell, juicy..." as he was saying all this, he seemed as if in a trance; one eye staring, one eye closed; one hand holding Shippou up, the other heading for something round, "butt." He finished, closing his open eye and reaching out, trying to grope what he descibed. He found what he was wishing for and have a sigh of relief. Miroku looked up to see why he still hadn't been banged on the head by a massive boomerang or slapped by a feminine hand. The answer was crystal clear.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"Where's Sango?"

"She jumped off Kirara already."

The island was huge. It all looked like rugged mountains that dominated the sandy beaches below. The mountains had holes, which were caves, everywhere, decorating it with a haunted kind of look.

"Ya wanna know somethin?" asked Inuyasha.

"What is it?" questioned Miroku.

"I'm pretty sure Sango likes to overreact when you grope her."

Miroku looked confused, "Why's that?"

"Because this actually feels pretty nice."

Miroku looked down at his hand which seemed to have a mind of his own. "AAAAHH!" was all the poor Miroku could say and hethrew the unsuspecting Shippou into the cave wall entrance. "Oh, why'd you stop Miroku? I told you, I don't mind," said Inuyasha with a snicker. Miroku started sweating and keeled over. "It'salljustadream...no... nightmare...all just a nightmare!" He started pinching himself and banging his head against the stone wall next to a knocked out Shippou. Inuyasha laughed, went akimbo style and picked up Shippou along his way to follow a wandering Sango. "Come on baka. You're gonna get left behind."

Kirara transformed back into her kitty form and padded over quietly to Miroku to see if he had gone insane.

* * *

Kagome looked up with hope in her eyes to see who Ichimaru was talking to. It was her savior... in black?

They guy had long blackhair like Inuyasha's brother; extremely long and sharp claws like Inuyasha's demon form; a black cape which enclosed him. His eyes were something special. His right eye had a heavnly gold hew to it, and the other had a hellish red tint.He wore a black mask that covered everything but his eyes and a bandana to get his hair out of his eyes.On his back was two swords: one was bigger than the other. They made on X on his back. From where his cape ended on the bottom, Kagome could see he was wearing black buckle up boots.

"Is this any way to welcome your master?" said the mysterious man in a deep voice.

"Ha! You still think that I'm your servant? Well, you guessed wrong. Ever since you left me, I've been having to scrouge around, living off of human food. I have a new master now and she's better than you'll ever be! Butt tell me, why did you leave without a word?"

"My needs were urgent.I do apologize for leaving though." The man sighed. He looked at Kagome with interest, as if just realizing she was there. "What are you going to do with that beautiful young lady down there? Why are all these scratches and bruises covering her? Did I not teach you how to properly take care of a woman? Shame on you!" said the man, with every last word getting louder and angrier.

Ichimaru smiled. "I already told you. I have a new master and she lets me do anything I want to with these human women."

Ichimaru looked back at Kagome and pulled her up by her hair. Kagome responded by shrieking in pain.

"Ah, beautiful music to my ears, wouldn't you say so Kenji?" He licked Kagome's cheek with his disgusting wet tongue.

"You sick bastard! What have you become!" A mixture of sick disguste and deathly anger came into Kenji's eyes. "You are not my servant any longer. Where is that Ichimaru that I once knew gone to? If you're thinking about raping her or laying another finger on her, forget it!"

Kenji seemed to be in control.

"Not like you can stop me..." Ichimaru took a swipe at Kagome's shirt which then started falling off. Kagome let out a tiny whimper and tried as best she could to keep her torn shirt up. "Try me..." said Kenji in a deathly voice.

He swung off his cloak and drew his two swords. Kagome, through tear filled squinted eyes, saw he was wearing a sleevless shirt on, whichadded on tohis already defined arms. He wore black baggy pants (think of Inuyasha's, except black).

"After my business was finished, I trained in the mountains to become better, so don't even think that I am still how I used to be when we fought."

"Oh! Finally you understand how weak you really were! My master-" Ichimaru was cut off by a swing of Kenji's sword.

"Shut up already about your _master_. Where is she anyways?"

Ichimaru became suspicious. "Why? Who wants to know?"

"I do, idiot. I just asked you so I can find her and kill her! That was my sole reason for comming here anyways. So tell me, where is she?"

"Don't worry... you won't have to go looking for her because she already knows you are here." Ichimaru lunged at Kenji, but he side stepped quickly and knocked him out cold with the butt of his right sword. He muttered to himself, "Never leave yourself open. How many times have I told you that?" Kenji walked u pto Kagome. She was sitting down with her bangs over her eyes.

He knelt down before her and sofltyraised her headwith his hand. She looked intoeach of his eyes, one at a time and marveled how they could be like that.Heputone arm around her to help herstand up. She was against the wall with him in front of her."Hello there, young miss. What might your lovely name-" he ended not because he wanted to, but because a hand with claws was pertruding from his chest.

* * *

A/N: Aah... that was a long chapter! First off, I already have written down the next chapter, so I'll be getting it out as soon as possible. Secondly, I NEED HUNKY MALE NAMES! please! I'm not soo good with names here (as you could probably tell...) but if you have male names that you absolutly love, just send it to me either through pressing that lovely button down there in your review, or byemailing it to me! The sooner I can get a name, the better for you cuz then I wont have to waste time thinking of a perfect one! So...

>>hunky name + send to me chapters sooner! 

there's your new math equation!

anyways, i hope you enjoyed that chapter! im excited for the reviews! please dont let me down...!


	10. Memories and Sorrow

A/N: Wow... this came out sooner than I expected. Anyways, just a heads up: there's a tiny lemon going on down there! So if you dont like lemons... skip it, but since its so small (like one paragraph) i just suggest reading through it. If your too young for lemons... well... you know what to do. I'm not ur parent so do what you think is right for you!

I also need someone to write bigger better lemons for me please! I just feel uncomfortable sometimes... lol. So, if you guys want lemons, i need your help! Contact me if you want to help!

ok so...a little help on 2 things:

1. HUNKY MALE NAMES

2. LEMONS

thankx!

Enjoi

Ch. 9

Memories and Sorrow

* * *

Last time on 'Spring Time's Hope': 

_He knelt down before her and soflty raised her head with his hand. She looked into each of his eyes, one at a time and marveled how they could be like that. He put one arm around her to help her stand up. She was against the wall with him in front of her."Hello there, young miss. What might your lovely name-" he ended not because he wanted to, but because a hand with claws was pertruding from his chest._

* * *

Inuyasha and the group were going through numerous caves and dungeons. After a while, everything started to look the same. "Where exactly are we?" 

"How the hell should I know? Besides, you're supposed to be the expert tracker, Sango."

Sango gave him a sharp glare. "Well Inuyasha. You don't seem to be doing such a hot job yourself leading us!"

"Feh." Inuyasha let her win this time. He knew she was still angry at him for throwing Miroku off the building, but what puzzled him was _why_ she got so angry. Was it because she loves him? Nah. Who would love such a lecherous monk as Miroku? Though... there's still that slight possibility...

"Aah!" followed by a smacking sound erupted from behind him. "HENTAI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

Nope. Not even the slightest chance.

Love.

That reminded him...

-**Flashback-**

"DO YOU LOVE ME, INUYASHA?"

Oops… too loud… Everybody in the store heard it. Scratch that, everybody in Japan heard her question. She couldn't help but blush and stare at Inuyasha, who just stared right back at her. Everybody in the store looked at Inuyasha, expecting an answer…

Inuyasha stood in front of her. His warm vanilla sugar golden eyes looked into her chocolate milky eyes. Everyone was quite. Kagome, even with her human ears, could her Inuyasha's heart beat. It started going faster. Inuyasha listened to his heart, and Kagome's. They seemed to match, beat for beat. Pause for pause.

His mind was racing. He didn't know what to do, yet he did. He needed to answer her. He needed to say yes. His brain told his mouth to respond. It wouldn't. It was frozen.

Kagome was still waiting. _Oh, Kami! I knew this was a bad idea. Now, he's probably going to not say anything and walk away. _She looked around and saw everyone staring at Inuyasha. _Why did I have to do it in the store. Now I'm going to be humiliated in front of everybody! Please kill me now!_

So, according to her wishes…

"EVERYBODY, HANDS UP!"

**-End Flashback-**

_I should have told her howI really felt. Baka...three words plus a name... a simple 'I love you, Kagome'would have sufficed, and then she would have known. Damit all..._

Inuyasha's downcast spirit and appearance made everybody strangely quiet. They were puzzled.

"Inuyasha? Something bothering you?" asked a concerned monk.

No response.

_I really am a baka aren't I, Kagome?_

"Inuyasha?"

_I don't even deserve you. I promised to protect you, but I couldn't even do that one simle thing..._

"Umm... Shippou? Why don't you try something?"

"Ok!"

_I deserved all those sits you commanded. I shouldn't have gone to Kikyou. Keh... shouldn't have left you... Is this how you felt Kagome? Betrayed? I'm sorry..._

Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's head and bit his ear... hard. Inuyasha snapped out of it, grabbed Shippou, and said, "Damit Shippou! How many times... have I...told...you..." He already had his fist raised ready to strike the poor whimpering Shippou when he remembered all those time he hit him and all those times Kagome had him sat for it.

"Yea... I probably deserve a sit from you right now too..." He set Shippou on his shoulder and continued on his way, leaving a dumfounded Miroku and Sango standing there and Kirara following his footsteps. Shippou was a nervous wreck.

"What just happened, Sango?"

"I havn't the faintest idea Miroku."

"Yea... me neither."

They kept their distance but still followed Inuyasha until they reached a three way fork in the road. "What do we do now?" asked Miroku. "Waddaya think, Monk!" replied Inuyasha.

_'Back to his old self again'_ thought Sango and gave a grin of relief.

"Miroku, Sango; you go on the left side. Shippou- you and Kirara go through the middle," Kirara meowd in understanding, "I'll go on the right path." Everyone nodded and went their ways.

* * *

**_(Mir/San POV)_**

Miroku and Sango walked a ways away from the three way fork, but they did not find anything yet.

"Sango, why do you suppose Inuyasha put us two together? I mean, you and I can handle things on our own... so why didn't he put us with each of the little ones who need a bit more help?"

Sango stopped and looked down, bangs covering her eyes.

"So...you don't want to be with me? Is that how you truly feel?"

Miroku stood silent until his brain processed what his ears heard. _Girls feelings are soo complicated to master! _"Sango no! I do! I mean, I don't! AH KAMI! I mean I do want to be with you and I dont want to leave you! But I was just... wondering if he knows..." Now it was his turn to stop and go silent. _If he knows that I love you..._

Sango pondered what he ment. "If he knows what?"

"Nothing..."

"No! Tell me! You were going to say something!"

Miroku thought it over for a minuet. He turned away from Sango as if to hide his increasing blush. He heard Sango's sword rustle against the side of her leg. A thick mist covered the area, then dissapitated. "If he knows... that I love you..."

Everything was silent. All he could hear was his own heartbeat. Miroku started to wonder if he had made a wrong move. _Oh kami, she's going to say she hates me and that I'm a lecherous monk... Damit all... I shouldn't have opened up like that..._

"Sango?"

"What isit, Miroku?"

He sighed. _Or she's going to pretend and go on likenothing happened._

"Now what...?"

Miroku was still turned away from Sango. He was blushing like a mad man. Then he heard Sango's sword rattling against her leg again. He was about to turn around till he felt something long and elegant covering his chest. There arms seemed to be protruding from behind him. He turned his head around and saw Sango's face dangerouslyclose to his. She had put her arms on his shoulders and trailed her hands to his chest. Sango started making small circles on his defined chest with her long elegant fingers. His heart beat rapidly. His mind raced. He could hear and feel his breathing increase. Miroku started thinking lecherous thoughts, and grew excited.

"Miroku...I love you too..." Sango enclosed the remaining space between their lips. Miroku closed his eyes and enjoyed their first kiss. Since this wasn't his first, he knew what to do, though it seemed like he wasn't Sango's first either which dissapointed him a little. He turned around and wrapped both arms around Sango's fragile body. She pressed her chest up against his and their kiss intensified. His breathing grew quite heavy. He became out of breath, so he ended the kiss and stared longingly into her eyes.He thought they seemed a little different than before, but his mind was racing and so was his longing for her. The dove into more kisses and body pressing, only stopping to retrieve more air.

* * *

**_(Ship/Kir POV)_**

"Kirara... aren't you ever scared of encountering someone like Naraku in here? I mean..._I_ wouldn't be scared...but..."

"Mew."

"Oh...well... if you put it that way..." Shippou blushed from embarressment. "I guess I would be...but only if its Naraku, not anyone else."

"Meaow."

"Vampires! What gave you that idea?"

Kirara stopped and pointed her nose forward. "Mew."

"Eeeek!" screamed Shippou. He jumped behind Kirara, shivering to death. Kirara growled and transformed.

What lay waiting before them were spitting images of themselves, yet not a moment before, they were highly decoratedvampires. Shippou had both eyes closed until he remembered what he had said just a few minuets before; _but only if its Naraku, not anyone else_. He then stood up with tears in his eyes and said, "I promise, I'll protect you Kirara! Even if it costs my life!"

* * *

**_(Inuyasha POV)_**

_Kami, this place is annoying. You see the same damn scenery over and over again! ... unlike looking atKagome... She's a view I could look at forever and something will always be different. Something will always make her more beautiful in a different way. I don't think I could live to see another day if I couldn't see her... or if she chooses another man... Keh, what am I saying. 'Chooses another man'...? Damn these thoughts. But I can't stop them... I wonder... is this how she feels when I'm around Kikyou? I swear to Kami I'll never leave your side again Kagome! And the first thing I'll say when I see you again is "I love you, my dear sweet Kagome!" Feh... I sound like that lecherous monk chuckle... ah... I wonder how they're getting along now. He'll have to thank me later for this. But I really hope those runts are ok. I hope I didn't make another mistake. Maybe I should have put either Miroku or Sango with each of them... after all, they're just kits... barely know how to defend themselves! Kami! Once I get pups ofmy own... I'll..._

He stood in silence for a while.

_Pups..._

He then imagined a little look alike Inuyasha with raven black hair. He chuckled and blushed furiously.

_Kagome, I'm going to get you out of here if its the last thing I do!_

With that, he bounded forward towards sheer darkness until he came to an end with a choice of going either left or right. He chose to go to the left. With renewed efforts, he ran as fast as he could but was suddenly stopped short as he heard voices. He saw a shadowed black manly figure. There seemed to be someone next to the manly figure. Inuyasha growled and ran behind the shadowed black manly figure, nails pointed and ready. With a huff, he successfully drove his hand through the man. He then heard a familiar high pitched scream.

* * *

A/N: Ahh.. im tired... and need... REVIEWS! lol. I actually expected a little bit more reviews from the last chapter... oh well... 

_Nobody loves me... they won't even simply press the review button...baah wailing...crying..sobbing.. Please? Review?_

Well, another update: since i couldnever get a dog...I GOT A FERRET FINALLY! WOOOOTT! YEAYUH! His name's Ceasar for all who are interested and he's freakkin KAWAII! he's only about 3 months old. does anyone know how long they usually live? great help if ya do!

Last update: I have the next chappy written down on paper already and i know your gonna love it! hehehe... lemme just tell ya its intense

:) Kawaii Inu

PS: and as i asked earlier, please... if you want lemons, ya gotta help me write em! and i need HUNKY MALE NAMES!


End file.
